Maximillian (Max)
Maximillian '''is a boy from Palm Brinks, and is the Main Character of Dark Cloud 2. He is commonly referred to as Max throughout the story. '''Max Overview At the beginning of the game, max is running to where he works: Cedric's Repair Shop. There, he shows that he has a Ticket for a Circus Act performed by a man named Flotsam. He also shows that he has a red stone around his neck that his father gave to him. Max then goes to work on something, but ends up dozing off and being late for the show. As he's giving his ticket to the guard, a red haired boy takes it from him, causing a chase him around. When he captures him, the boy appologizes and gives back the ticket, but max let's him see the show instead. Showing this kind hearted-ness, the boy tells him that he's passed the first test, and disappears, leaving the ticket behind. Max goes to see the show, and is finally allowed inside. However, he's unable to get a good view, so he goes up onto a platform area high above. He watches for a bit when he hears the Mayor and Flotsam (the circus guy) talking about a stone. Flotsam beats up the mayor a bit, when Max intercepts by throwing a paint can at him, though missing. Seeing the red stone sends Flotsam to gather his Clowns to chase him. After a big chase scene, the clowns surround him, and max is forced to fight them with the only thing he has that will do: his wrench. after he defeats the clowns, more come, and max if forced to flee the scene. Max runs a little way, when flotsam comes with a huge mechanical monster. Flotsam asks for the stone, when the Little boy speaks to him and tells him not to ever give it up. Max refuses to give it to him, and the chase is on! Max is saved by his friend donny in the sewers. Donny says he should stay here, but Max wants to see what is known as "the outside world", and he explains that all of the people that live in palm brinks can't leave the city, because the mayor won't open the gates or railroad. So donny gives him a gun and sends him on his way through the sewers. Halfway through the sewers, Flotsam finds Max and confronts him with Linda, a huge elephant. Unable to combat the huge beast max feels doomed when Cedric comes in with the ridepod. he knocks over linda, but runs out of gas, and has to retreat. Max then helps Cedric get a new energy take by making inventions from photos, and then Max is off to fight linda again, this time winning in seconds flat. finally, entering the last stage, Max confronts Halloween: the same behemoth that chased max through palm brinks. Again, max wins easily, and halloween explodes, leaving flotsam to be carried away by two clowns. Max gets to the Outside World. He is offically out of palm brinks. he walks around a bit and is met up with Cedric riding the Black Stone railroad train. Cedric explains what he heard from Mayor Need when he visited him. Apparently there's this guy named emperor griffon who comes from the future, who has this thing called the Atlamillia that he's using to mess up the world by changing things in the past and messing things up in the future. To be able to achieve maximum power, he must get the other two atlamillia. Emperor griffon then sent is Henchman flotsam to find the Atlamillia in Palm brinks. That's right: the red stone that max has is one of the atlamillia. Flotsam then starts gunning the train but Max blows up his car. After blowing up his car, Flotsam gets up on top of the train and takes off his clothes to reveal that he's covered in dynamite. He's about to blow up max, when the red haired boy comes back and turns into a beautiful long haired girl. She takes down Flotsam, and joins max in his travels. She has the 2nd atlamillia. Note: I wont' be sharing with you the dungeons that max goes through. Rather, I'll share character development. if you want details on the actual dungeon, you should look up that. ''' Entering Sindain, max meets up with some firbits who explain that a lady named Holly got lost in the forest and started living with them until she left and never came back. Max wonders if this has to do with his mother, who he knows little about. He wonders if Holly is actually his mother. going through Balance Valley, Max shares that he remembers when he was taken care of by his mother when he was sick. Going through Ocean roar's cave, Max shares that he loves the sea and remembers his mother Telling him a story about a turtle who sailed the seas. After finishing luna lab, Max finally meets his mother, who is shocked to see her son, and feels obligated to share why she left her. As it turns out, Elena, Max's mother, is from the future, and his father, gerald, is from the past. Elena was sent to Gerald's time to protect the Atlamillia that Gerald used to have, but they fell in love and had a son: Max. Elena knew she had to return to the future, so one day, she said goodbye to gerald and left. Later, after finishing Paznos in Gundorada Workshop, Max meets his mother face to face. he asks her if she can go back and live with them in his time. Elena says she can't. Max is heartbroken and says that she shouldn't have come to his time in the first place if that was so. Max fights Griffon, but loses his atlamillia. Monica loses hers as well, and they must retreat. they go to Kazarov Stonehenge, where Elena explains everything. From there, max never has his Atlamillia. At the end of the game, he gets a medal to replace it. '''Max's Fighting Style Max uses Wrenches and guns to start out with, his ultimate Wrench being the Grade Zero Wrench. Max can also build up his wrenches into hammers. His ultimate Hammer is the LEGEND. His ultimate gun is one of many guns, but the best is the Supernova. Max's Fighting style is similar to monica's: Go up to an enemy and mash the crap out of the X button. if you don't do enough damage, you back off and switch to Monica or Steve the Ridepod.